X Fejezet
by Hoshiflower
Summary: Tiara Lune bátyját ismeretlen okok miatt meggyilkolják. Az NCIS csapa ezen a rejtélyes ügyön dolgozik, de amint megválaszolnak egy kérdést, új merül fel. Egy kegyetlen sorozatgyilkos a regény alapján öldösi az embereket. Ki a gyilkos? Maga Tiara?


Kint erősen tombolt a hóvihar. Az emberek nagy része az álmok édes mezején járt, még korán volt. A Nap lassan emelkedett a horizontról, de a hőmérő milliméternyit sem volt hajlandó megmozdulni. Csípős szél fújta ki az utcát, alig lehetett három fok, természetesen mínuszban. Ezen a kontinensen ritka, ha hó esik, sokan örültek neki. Viszont a velejáró jeget egyenesen utálták. Az emberek reggelente csúszkálva igyekeztek a meleg irodákba. Sokan elcsúsztak, ilyenkor hangos szitkozódást lehetett hallani.  
Az egyik kertes házban már égtek a villanyok, a gazdája már egy órája virrasztott. A lapptopja előtt ült, és a billentyűkön pötyögött. A levegőben finom kávéillat tekerődzött, ami a kék-fehér pöttyös csészéből származott. Azonban a gazdája nem szándékozta a forró italt elfogyasztani, még mindig elkalandozva gépelt. A gondolatai a messzi ismeretlenben vágtáztak, szabályokat és etikettet keresztültaposva futkároztak a réten. Néhány magas kerítést is átszökkenve jutottak tovább a messzi keletre, hogy kíváncsian felfedezhessék a tündéri birodalmat. Az Író hirtelen abbahagyta a szövögetést ezzel megszüntette a varázslatot. A monitor kijelzőjére pillantott, az öt óra ötvennyolc percet mutatott. A nő egy mélyet sóhajtott, majd felállva magára kapta a fotel karfáján lévő kabátot és kisietett a házból. Bezárta maga után az ajtót. Kint csípősen fújt a szél, gyorsan összébb húzta a kabátját. Néhány befagyott pocsolyát kikerülve szlalomozott át a szemközti házba. A kulcscsomóján megkereste az ajtóhoz valót, majd a zárba illesztette. A nyelv halkan kattant egyet, a ház rejtélye többé már nem titok. A kíváncsi szemlélődő először egy kisebb hallba jut, ahol a ruhák és cipők össze-vissza hevertek a helyükön. A helyiségekben sötétség uralkodott, a ház ura az igazak álmát aludhatta. Ez után a tágas nappali következett, ami a sok kacattól nem tűnt annak. Ruhák mindenfelé, különféle napilapok egy része a földön, míg a másik része a kanapén foglalt helyet. A nő csak összeráncolta a homlokát a rendetlenség láttán, majd az emeletre indult. Minden egyes lépcsőfok hangosan nyikorgott a talpa alatt. Olyan volt, mintha figyelmeztetni szeretné a hálószobában alvót: _Vigyázz, valaki van itt! _A nő árnyéka ijesztően vetődött a falra és az azon található képekre. A padló itt már nem nyikorgott, hallgatott, mint a sír. A szél egy adag hideg levegőt vágott a nő képébe, a házigazda biztos nyitva felejtette az ablakot. Ő gyorsan becsukta, és továbbindult a hálószoba felé. A folyosó végén a _Belépni tilos, csak engedéllyel _feliratú ajtóhoz lépett, majd lenyomta a kilincset. Odabent meleg és állott volt a levegő, viszont ugyanolyan rendetlenség uralta szobát, mint a nappalit. A nő az ágyban fekvő férfihez lépett és lehúzta róla a takarót. A pillantása az alvóra vetődött, bár ne tette volna! A szíve kihagyott vagy háromdobbanásnyit, a testét remegés rázta át. A bátyját látta holtan, fejbelőve! Jól tudta, hogy mit kell tennie: reszkető kézzel kihalászta a zsebéből a telefont, majd tárcsázta az NCIS-t. A ketyeréből három búgás hallatszott, majd egy mély férfihang szólalt bele.

Jó reggelt kívánok! Miben segíthetek? – hallatszott az úr hangja a vonal másik végéről.

Tiara Lune vagyok, a North Street 374-en fejbelőttek egy katonát. Kérem, rendeljen ki valakit – a nő hangja rekedt volt, de próbálta magát tartani.

Azonnal intézkedem, hölgyem. Kérem, maradjon a bűntett helyszínén, az NCIS emberei hamarosan ott lesznek.

Rendben – mondta és letette, mielőtt a katona válaszolni tudott volna.

* * *

Tony és Kate már a meleg irodában ücsörögtek és a reggeli kávéjukat itták. Nemrég hívták fel Gibbs-et, most őt várják. Egy fontos esethez riasztották őket, ezért kellett hajnali órákban bejönniük. A férfi álmosan könyökölt az asztalon, és épp Kate dekoltázsát bámulta.

Muszáj így bámulnod? – kérdezte mérgesen a nő.

Hogyan bámulok?

Majdnem kiesik a szemed, Tony. Aztán meg engem fogsz hibáztatni, ha történik veled valami – figyelmeztette. Todd ügynök ma egy csinos, fekete szoknyát és egy sötétkék blúzt vett magára. Ezt egy fekete magasított sarkú cipővel dobta fel.

Szerinted Gibbs-nek is ezért rossz a szeme? – kérdezte egy fokkal halkabban.

Mi baja van a szememnek? – jött be hirtelen az említett. Magával hozta a szokásos kávéját, amit épp iszogatott.

Őő, hát, izé, nem fontos – mondta végül Tony. Nem akart a felettesével vitába keveredni.

Lassan McGee is befutott. Megtankolták a helyszínelős kocsit, értesítették Docky-t a hulláról, és indultak is. A forgalom a reggelhez képest most elég gyér volt, hamar elértek a North Street 374-hez. Előszedték a felszerelést, Gibbs szokásos módon kiosztotta a feladatokat. Kate-nek kellett felvenni Tiara vallomását, Tony és McGee biztosították a terepet. Közben Docky és Palmer is befutott, és gyorsan munkához láttak.

Mit tudsz Docky? – jött a szokásos kérdés a Főnöktől.

Az áldozat körülbelül hat órája hallhatott meg, a jelek szerint főbelőtték. Többet tudok majd meg, ha bevisszük a laborba.

Kivégezték.

Nagyon úgy néz ki – jött ki Tony a vendégszobából. Kezében a fényképezőgépe, amivel még most is kattogtat. – Az áldozat Thomas Lune százados. Semmilyen nyomot nem találtam dulakodásra vagy betörésre. A rendetlenségen kívül nincs itt semmi.

Én viszont találtam valamit. Bekapcsoltam a gépét, hátha találok valamit, de a tűzfala nagyon bonyolult. Hasonló tűzfallal rendelkezik a Pentagon is. A srác informatikai zseni lehetett – McGee megint örömmel ecsetelgette a műszaki információkat, amitől már sokan a falra másztak.

Mikor tudsz bejutni?- kérdezte Gibbs.

Nem tudom, Főnök. Dolgozom rajta.

Lune… Lune… Lune… Honnan ismerős nekem ez a név? – Dinozzo végiggondolta az össze barátnője vezetéknevét, de semmilyen arc nem ugrott be a vezetéknévhez.

Kate most hallgatja ki a százados húgát. Menjünk és beszéljünk vele – adta ki a parancsot a nyomozó.

Megint a híres ösztönöd? A csaj biztos benne lehet… - fejtegette az ügyet Tony.

A Főnök erre nem válaszolt, csak kisétált a bűntett helyszínéről. Átment az úton, egyenesen Miss. Lune házáig. Az ajtó tárva nyitva állt, a helyszínelők sürögtek-forogtak a környéken. Próbálták feloszlatni a bámészkodó tömeget. Volt egy szomszéd, aki azt hitte, hogy Miss. Lune-t ölték meg, és el kezdett táncikálni örömében.

Mikor látta utoljára a bátyját? – jött a kérdés Kate-től. Odabent kellemes meleg volt. A levegőben még mindig finom kávéillat lebegett.

Tegnap este. Átjött hozzám vacsorára, és megkért, hogy hatkor keltsem fel – a nő hangja egy kicsit rekedt volt, de egyetlen egy könnycseppet sem ejtett.

Egy katonát miért kell felébreszteni? – Az ajtón egy idősebb hapsi lépett be. Szemöldökét kérdően felvonva nézett a kanapén ülő nőre.

A kettő nem függ össze. Maga kicsoda?

Gibbs különleges ügynök – mutatkozott be a férfi. – Kate, menj és kérdezősködj körbe, hátha hallott vagy látott valaki valamit.

Rendben – bólintott az említett és kiment.

Nem vett észre valami gyanúsat a századoson?

Nem. Ugyanúgy viselkedett, mint eddig. De nem lepődöm meg, hogy meghalt. – Tiara hangja hirtelen hideggé és keménnyé változott.

Ezt hogy érti? – Gibbs-nek volt egy olyan megérzése, hogy a nő is benne lehet. Talán Tony-nak igaza van.

Thomas egy titkosított projecten dolgozott. Nem volt valami jó titoktartó, állandóan fecsegett. Biztos valakinek elmondott valamit, és itt az eredménye. – Ha benne van, ez egy jó elterelő akció.

Tiara Lune? Az a Tiara Lune? A híres írónő? Úristen! Rajongok magáért, minden egyes könyvét olvastam! – áradozott Tony.

Igen, és melyik tetszett a legjobban? – Tiara lenézően pillantott az olaszra, nem nagyon érdekelte őt.

Hüm… Talán a Fekete Rózsa és Az Angyal. Hú, Az Angyalban nagyon nagy volt, amikor leírta, hogyan ölik meg. A vér szaga, a csuklyás pasi. Sötétben olvastam, ijesztő volt. Brr…

Igen, az volt vele a célom. Örülök, hogy tetszett.

Gibbs értetlenül állt ott. Még sosem hallott Tiara Lune-ról, főleg nem a könyveiről. Biztos a fantasy kategóriában dolgozik. A csöndet a nő telefoncsörgése zavarta meg. Nem foglalkozott az NCIS ügynökökkel, egyszerűen felvette.

Haló. Itt Tiara Lune – szólt bele a kagylóba.

Értem. A megjelenés lehetne a születésnapomon, január tizenharmadikán?

Kösz. Viszhall! – gyorsan elköszönt és letette a telefont. Látszott rajta, hogy nemkívánatos személlyel társalgott. Sötétbarna szemeit az ügynökökre függesztette és várt.

Rendben, nincs több kérdésünk. Ha találtunk valamit, értesítsük. Ha esetleg magának eszébe jut valami, hívjon fel. – Gibbs ügynök átnyújtotta a névjegykártyáját és kilépett a házból.

Senki nem hallott vagy látott semmit sem. Nincs itt semmi, Gibbs – közölte az infókat Kate.

Valamit rejtegetnek.

Beszéltem a szomszédokkal. Nem kedvelik Miss. Lune-t, beképzeltnek tartják.

Ezért még senkit sem csuktunk le. Nekünk bizonyíték kell!

Hirtelen az ügynökök lövéseket hallottak, pontosabban hármat. A golyó kitörte az üveget, majd egy sikoltást is lehetett hallani. Tiara Lune lakásából jött.


End file.
